


Ghost Hunt--The Love Between The All Powerful--

by MistysGirl



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistysGirl/pseuds/MistysGirl
Summary: The journey between Naru and Mia begins going through the anime and more. Romance is key and the love between these two is unstoppable. Definitely going to be LEMONS in chapters later on and other suggested themes. Summary's no good but story will be I promise





	Ghost Hunt--The Love Between The All Powerful--

**Hey everybody this is my very first fanfic so read! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!**

* * *

_"Mama why did Dada leave us."_

_"Mai he didn't leave us he passed on."_

_"Passed on what does that mean."_

_"When somebody passes on they leave the world of the living and go to the astral plane. When they are ready to let go they go to the world of the dead and be peaceful."_

_"What if they cant be peaceful Mama what happens then?"_

_"Then ghost hunters come."_

_"Ghost-busters!"_

_"Umm...No..."_

_"Awww."_

_"The ghost hunters I'm talking about are paranormal researchers. They will either convince the spirit to leave or they will force the spirit to leave but don't worry Mai they are all peaceful at the end."_

_"I got it!"_

_"What?"_

_"I will become a ghost hunters and help the spirits!"_

_Wha...Ok Mai you will become a ghost hunter, but this ghost hunter needs to go to bed."_

* * *

I will never forget that conversation I had with my mom. I wanted to become a ghost hunter so badly when I was younger but I have no clue on what to do to become a ghost hunter, so I dropped that idea. My dad died when I was 1 so I never really knew him but he was the one to name me, well according to my mom. My mom said that my dad died of an accident, what type of accident was always a secret. When I was in middle school my mom died too, the police said that it was a car accident but I didn't believe them, I didn't believe mom either. I had this feeling in my gut that their deaths weren't accidents, I had a feeling they died cause of me and it terrifies me that anyone who gets close to me will die. I never told anybody this, I have a mask that I put on.

But enough of this I never introduced myself, my name is Mia Taniyama and I'm in high school. I love spooky things and I have a knack for telling ghost stories, at least that's what my friends say. Afterschool I hang with my two best friends, well as close as I can get they know nothing about me but I know everything about them. Anyway afterschool is when I telling those ghost stories with Sena and Meme, my friends. Whenever one of us finishes a ghost story we turn off a flashlight, we all have a flashlight. It is said that when all of us are done and all of the lights are off, if you count up to three a light will turn on and that light is supposed to be a ghost, Meme already finished her story.

* * *

"Ok Mai it's your turn" Meme said.

"Ok you guys prepared yourselves this is a good one" I replied.

"Oh please Mai can you please turned down the creepy-ass ghost stories, we have to walk home in the dark" said Meme sarcastically.

"Ha ha...NOPE" I snapped back.

"No but seriously Mai" said Sena.

"No" I said.

"Oh come on" replied Sena.

"I know I'm a sadist" I chuckled.

"Yep" they both said in unison.

"Alright whatever, get ready" I replied.

"Ok" they said in unison again.

"You. Guys. Are. Weird." I said loudly.

"Tch whatever" said Meme.

"Get to it Mai I'm not getting any younger" said Sena.

"Ok. So one day the police got a call from a women saying there was a female voice talking to her when she went to use the bathroom at a local restaurant. The police thought it was a peeper peeping at the people using the restroom so they went to go investigate, but when they asked questions nobody else heard the voice the women was talking about. Eventually they asked the women to go back in the room to see if she could hear the voice again.

"H..hello?" the women asked.

"Do you want me to cover you with a red coat?" the voice asked.

"Y...yes" the women said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"The police burst through the door to find the women covered in blood as though somebody covered her with a red coat".

With that I turned off my flashlight feeling proud that I was able to put the terrified look on their faces.

_That's hilarious, LOOK AT THEIR FACES hahahahahahaha._

"OMG Mai why did you tell us that story" Sena said.

"Yep, I'm definitely going to have nightmares after this" said Meme.

"Agreed" said Sena.

"Ok Sena its your turn" I said

"Ok. You all know the old school house, how it was being demoed and all of the workers suddenly quit for no reason. Well supposedly there was a reason the reason being the ceilings and walls were falling on top of them, even some of the workers died. It's said to be haunted, by a teacher who committed suicide" Sena said.

"Wow" Meme and I said in unison

"But that's not all, there was a drunk drivers who lost control of his car that hit a school bus full of students on it, killing some of the students, people think they are also haunting the old school house" Sena said.

"That's sad" I said.

After both Meme and Sena nodded Sena turned off her flashlight, and know we have to count.

"One...Two...Three?" we said in unison.

"FOUR!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Suddenly the lights in the room turned on to reveal a teenage boy.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you girls, I heard you talking and I couldn't help myself" said the teenage boy.

"Oh no problem" said Meme.

"Yeah no problem" said Sena.

_Oh boy, this outta be good._

"What year are you?" asked Meme.

"I'm seventeen this year" he stated.

_Wait what, normally people would say their a senior._

"Oh wow, that's cool!" said Sena.

"Oh really, how?" asked the teenage boy.

_His eyes their not smiling._

"You older than us, seniors don't usually stay this late" Sena said.

"Speaking of which, why are you three here?" said the teenage boy while he turned towards me.

_Wow he's really handsome and sexy, wait WHAT! Mai what the heck, why are you thinking about this URGH._

"We stay afterschool to tell ghost stories" said Meme.

"Oh, you girls tell ghost stories that's interesting." he said back to her while still facing me.

"Yea, ghost stories" I said out loud.

"I don't believe I know your name?" he asked me.

"Mai...Mai Taniyama and these are my friends Sena and Meme and you are...?" I asked."

_His eyes are smiling at me, why only me?_

"Kazuya Shibuya is my name."

_Kazuya huh, It doesn't really fit him really._

* * *

_KAZUYA POV (NARU)_

_So her name is Mia huh Mia Taniyama, it fits her really. She's so beautiful... HOLD ON what am I thinking! Oliver Davis DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD SLIP, something feels of about her there's power coming off of her._

"So Kazuya you wanna tell ghost stories with us next time?" Mia asked me.

"Yes that would be wonderful, when and where should I show up?" I asked her.

"Oh cool" Mai said then she smiled.

_That's is a wonderful smile, it's so perfect_

The girl named Sena cleared her throat so I looked at her.

"We usually tell ghost stories afterschool but tomorrow we are all busy so how about the next day?" she asked me.

"Sure but where should I show up" I asked her.

"Right here is fine" Mai said

"Sounds like a plan" I said to her. "I must be going now, I will see you girls the day after tomorrow"

MAI POV

_Oh wow the day after tomorrow seems so fair away! Well better get a good story to tell._

* * *

**So what did you think, please review and definitely give me some pointers okay.**

**You got to tell me!**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


End file.
